


Moving In

by XpertiseAlexx



Series: Mr.and Mr. Castellanos [1]
Category: The Evil Within (Video Game)
Genre: Boys Love - Freeform, Established Relationship, Friends to Lovers, Funny, Joseb - Freeform, M/M, Men in love, Sebastian in trouble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-09
Updated: 2015-07-09
Packaged: 2018-04-08 11:20:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4302849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XpertiseAlexx/pseuds/XpertiseAlexx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sebastian and Joseph move in to their new apartment together with the help of the landlady Ms. Davis. Sebastian and Joseph are left alone and well...things happen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Moving In

**Author's Note:**

> Hello there! I've been apart of this fandom for quite some time and I decided to start my own series. This my first time writing so please be kind.

 “Welcome to your new home Mr. Castellanos and Mr. Oda! I’m more than positive that you’re going to love it here. You know these apartments are on the best part of Krimson City” said the bubbly property manager Ms. Davis.  

“Really…You don’t say? I’ve only lived in Krimson City for a couple of years and I’ve never been through these parts of Krimson City” Joseph said with such fascination.

Sebastian took it upon himself to further inspect the empty apartment. Truth be told he didn’t like the apartment much, but Joseph loved it and that was good enough for him. He made his way to the master bedroom and took a good look. White walls, soft fuzzy beige carpet, and a large window with a gorgeous view of the city that Sebastian was sure would look even more dazzling at night.“Maybe it won’t be so bad” Sebastian said to himself softly. Sebastian was so concentrated on the scenery outside the window he didn’t notice Ms. Davis and Joseph walk in the room.

“Enjoying the view Mr. Castellanos? It’s quite lovely isn’t it?”

“Yeah it’s uh…it’s something alright”.

“Good to hear. If you’ll please excuse me I’ll go and get your keys and your move in gift”.

“We’d appreciate the keys, but please there’s no need for a move in gift” chuckled Joseph.

“No I can’t have that. Everyone gets a move in gift. I’ll be back shorty with your keys and gift. Please feel free to look about” Ms. Davis said as she quickly exited the apartment to retrieve the keys and the gift.

“So what do you think Seb?”

“I think she kisses a lot of ass”

“Sebastian! Ms. Davis is a nice lady and she has been more than helpful, besides I was talking about the apartment”

“What was wrong with our old apartment? It was closer to the station.”

“Seb, there was no more room in that apartment. This one has two extra bedrooms and another bathroom. No more having to barge in to use the bathroom while I’m showering”.

“I’d prefer that view over this one any day Jojo” taunted Sebastian as he placed his arms around Josephs slim waist. 

“Seb…I…We can’t just…What if Ms. Davis comes back”Joseph said nervously with a slight blush on his cheeks. 

“I don’t care we’ll give her something to look at” Sebastian said seductively.

“Sebastian! You got to cool down, your…your thing is…poking me”.

“You see what you do to me Joseph” Sebastian whispered in Joseph’s ear, sending chills down his Joseph’s spine. Joseph could no longer hold back and kissed Sebastian with all his might. This caught Sebastian by surprise, but quickly accepted Joseph’s hormone ridden kiss. 

“You see what YOU do to me Seb”

“Yeah, I don’t know how you can resist a stud like me for so long” said Sebastian as he placed his forehead to Joseph’s. 

“Ahh…young love. It brings back memories of Mr. Davis and me” Ms. Davis said contently as she stared at Joseph and Sebastian. 

“SHIT! MS. DAVIS! We were just …”

“No need to explain Sebastian, completely understand able who could resist a cutie like Joseph. Here’s your move in gift dear”. Ms. Davis handed Sebastian a big white box with red ribbon tied around it and a hand written “Welcome Home” on top of the lid.

 “Wow it’s a pretty big box. I wonder what’s in it, right Joseph?”

“Yeah…” Joseph said softly looking down at the floor. Joseph’s face was as red as a tomato and all he could think about was how he was going to kill Sebastian.  

“I’ll leave your keys on the kitchen counter. I’ve left my house number there too just in case you… I don’t know… need a cup of sugar” Ms. Davis said laughing.

 “Thank You, we appreciate it”. Sebastian sincerely laughed at her joke picking up on the word “sugar”. Sebastian shut the door to the apartment and sighed.

“Well, all we got to do is wait for the movers. I got a voice mail that said they’d be here in hour, do you want to continue where we left off Jojo?"

"Don’t come near me you horny bastard!”

“Such a potty mouth. Looks like I’m going to have to punish you for being a bad boy”

“Sebastian you embarrassed me in from of our Landlady! I’m the one that’s going to pay the rent remember? How am I going to face her now!?”

“Relax Jojo she was cool with it. You were right she is a nice old gal”

 Joseph could only glare at Sebastian’s smug grin and think of a reason to spare Sebastian’s life.

**Author's Note:**

> Yes I know it's kind of short but I promise the next story will be longer. I am open to criticism so please let me know how I did. Thank you for reading.


End file.
